


The dancer

by M_Luthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, SuperCorp Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Luthor/pseuds/M_Luthor
Summary: The love story between a shy waitress and a Dutch dancer.





	The dancer

The sound of the alarm interrupted Lena's dream. With her eyes still closed, she reached for her phone and stopped it. "Another day" she thought "here we go again". She got up and sat on her bed rubbing her neck and stretching. Her back was constantly hurting because of the stress and the strength she had to do while carrying the heavy mounts of plates in the restaurant. But mainly the stress.  
Lena walked slowly to her wardrobe, picked up an old t-shirt and went to the bathroom to get dressed. Her work jeans weren't dirty enough from the previous night because only an old couple showed up to have dinner. They seemed really happy together, while they chit-chatted during the whole meal, probably about what happened at work on that day. Despite being just them in that room, Lena didn't pay attention to what they were talking about, her mind was full of the regrets of the day. The jeans that used to be black just had a strong food smell so she decided to save water and wear them again.  
Lena yawned while walking to the kitchen. She wasn't hungry, so she didn't eat breakfast. The only thing she ingested was a cup of water and her anxiety pills.  
\---  
The restaurant where she worked in was just a couple of streets down, so she usually walked in a slow pace to stay calm and enjoy the pure air. Lena lived in a very small neighborhood just outside National City. It wasn't a very populated neighborhood, especially at that time of the year. The only people who lived there were the NCU students who needed a place to stay and a few elder couples who just didn't want to move out.  
It was a sunny but not very hot day.  
Before walking in, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Everything will be okay, just keep calm. You'll be fine". Her hand reached for the doorknob and she walked inside, towards the locker room. She picked up her white polo shirt and her apron and caught her hair in a ponytail. "Let's do this."  
The restaurant was small and not very popular, it had a traditional European style, almost like a winery. It had two separate dining rooms, one being for the larger groups. It was often unused.  
Lena passed through the kitchen and greeted the cooks with an shy smile. Despite knowing them for ages, she didn't want to look sad or anxious, they have always been nice and didn't need to know her pain.  
When she got to the main room, her boss was behind the tall wood counter, finishing some paperwork. Knowing his rude and cocky personality, she didn't say anything because she knew well he didn't like to be disturbed when counting money, mainly because he was bad at math but didn't want to admit it. Lena picked up a broom and started sweeping the floor, like she always did first thing in the morning.  
\- Well good morning to you too, Ms. Luthor - an annoying voice barked besides the counter.  
She didn't lift up her head and continued sweeping.  
\- Good morning, Mr. Lord. I've asked not to call me that, please.  
A mean and mocking smile formed on the man's face as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
\- Why? It's your name, isn't it?  
Lena didn't answer and continued working with her head down. He knew she hated him, but he had no idea how much.  
His smile suddenly turned into the usual serious face he used to do.  
\- Go get everything ready for the Summer Project, today's the first day. During these 3 weeks we'll be closing the main room, but that doesn't mean you're not going to take care of it! I'll be at my office.  
Lena almost forgot it was already time for the DanceMania Summer Project, 4 weeks of contemporary dancing classes and alternative lifestyle activities for dancers all over the world. She always liked to pass by the foreigners on the streets, they were always very nice and humble. It was her first year working on the restaurant while the project was occurring and she couldn't wait for it.  
Suddenly, Lena heard a loud noise of metal hitting the floor and turned around quickly. A short boy with a face as red as a cherry smiled, awkwardly.  
\- Good morning, Lena! I'm really sorry, did I scare you?  
\- Good morning, Winn - she answered, smiling - just a bit, but it's okay. You're lucky the boss isn't here, but don't worry, I won't tell him.  
\- Thank you - said the boy, picking up the luckily empty metal tray he had let fall when he tripped on his own feet - what do you need me to do?  
\- I don't know, go ask the cooks if they need anything. I've just finished this, so I've got everything pretty much covered here.  
Winn nodded with a smile and left the room, leaving Lena alone again.

\---

By lunch time, the dancers started to arrive in small groups. They were mainly European but by the accents she could tell there were also a few South Americans. All sorts of people entered through the restaurant's door, all of them with bright smiles and warm eyes. They talked loudly and laughed a lot, Lena could see they were truly happy.  
It was her first big event on the restaurant, so she was very anxious and nervous. She didn't like big crowds but had to make an effort. She couldn't afford to be fired, not when she was about to go to college and had to pay everything by herself. Money was a priority, at the moment.  
Behind she short metal counter on the secondary room of the restaurant, she greeted the foreigners with a bright smile. She had been assigned to selling the beverages, while on the other side of the room her boss and Winn distributed the food.

\---

After cleaning the restaurant and congratulating Winn on his good job - something the boss was incapable of doing due to his massive ego -, Lena went home to take a quick shower and get some rest. The two hours her boss had given her were spent lying on the couch breathing deeply with her eyes closed. Having to deal with a situation like that was exhausting, especially to her. Despite being very strong and independent, the pressure of being Lena Luthor, sister of Lex Luthor, the nuclear weapons dealer was overwhelming.

\---

At dinner time, everything was ready for the DanceMania crew. Instead of Winn, Lena was now accompanied by Sam Arias, who she considered to be her best friend at the time. Despite not knowing her backstory, Sam knew what she was going through and always tried to help her as well as she could. Lena appreciated that a lot.  
They were both assigned to distributing the food while their boss covered the beverages. He decided to have a wine taste for them and couldn't risk having "a clumsy child holding expensive bottles of wine". Lena knew she was very careful and that the only way she would brake them was if she shattered them on the top of his cocky bald head.  
While distributing the non-vegetarian food, Lena enjoyed watching the hungry expressions on people's faces when seeing their food looked delicious. She was delighted to see the same expressions on the vegetarians' faces when looking at the plates Sam was giving them with their special meat-free food.  
When almost everyone was already seated devouring their food, Lena noticed the door opening. A tall blonde girl with a video camera bag on her back entered the room and went towards the counter. She was so beautiful. Her hair was caught in a messy bun and she was wearing a light blue canvas and black leggings. Lena's eyed sparkled when she approached her and smiled warmingly.  
\- Hi! - greeted the girl waving awkwardly.  
\- Hi, how are you? - said Lena, looking at her bright blue eyes trapped behind her glasses.  
\- Honestly, hungry - the misterious girl answered with a laugh.  
Lena realized she was standing still and quickly picked up a plate and started serving her the food while blushing very hard.  
\- I am so sorry!  
\- It's fine, don't worry. - said the girl picking up her plate - I'm Kara, by the way.  
\- Nice to meet you, I'm Lena. Have a nice meal!  
\- Thank you!  
The tall girl turned away smiling and greeted her group of friends who had saved her a seat next to them.  
\- You're drooling all over the food - a voice whispered at Lena's ear, scaring her.  
\- Uh? Oh, stop it, Sam! - she said, gently slapping her friend's arm while she laughed.  
During the whole evening Lena couldn't stop thinking about what happened between her and the other girl. The sparkle in her eyes had never been so bright when looking at someone, especially someone she hadn't met before. She couldn't remember the last time her heart beat so fast, which happened every time the two of them accidentally looked at each other.  
Later that night, Lena fell asleep thinking about Kara's smile.


End file.
